


Be Mine

by manuhale13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Complicated Relationships, Dark Dean Winchester, Happy Ending, Hurt Castiel, M/M, POV Multiple, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-03-11 19:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuhale13/pseuds/manuhale13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about addiction and obssession. This is NOT GOING TO BE A HEALTHY RELATIONSHIP. But it will have happy ending. Castiel Novak has feelings for Dean that border on addiction. He knows Dean is not good news but can't help it. Dean is aware but he uses it to do as he pleases. Their relation is complicated but with time, they somehow sort it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will have kind of dark relationship. But it wont be your classical abusive relationship! I am neither supporting nor encouraging any kind of abusive relationship by writing it. If you think it might trigger you, don't read please. There will be loads of smut. THERE WILL NOT BE ANY NON-CON OR EVEN DUB-CON. If you're looking for that, don't bother. If you have suggestions for tags, please let me know but be polite about it. English is not my first language so go easy there! :P Feedback is always appreciated and so is constructive criticism. Hope you enjoy.  
> **ON HIATUS** :( SORRY!

**For A. My muse, my first crush, my first love, my sweet poison, and eternal tormentor.**

_"It seems to me love could be labeled poison, and we'd drink it anyways" ~ Atticus_

Castiel Novak was the only child of Jimmy and Amelia Novak. Although Jimmy was his biological father, Amelia wasn't. His biological mother had died when he was seven and Jimmy had remarried some time after that. Amelia tolerated him only for Jimmy's sake. Although she was not abusive but she was not loving either. His father had to move a lot, often out of city due to his work. As a result he was often alone most of the times at home.

He was sixteen years old and was in last year of his school. He was excellent in his studies. Probably the best in his class. He didn't have many hobbies but he definitely had always had a thing for horror and thriller novels and movies. Also he had been reading Poe since _forever_ as far as he could remember. He had few friends but none of them were close. Most of the times people didn't get him, and he didn't get them. It was as simple as that. Apart from that he had _never_ been in a relationship. There weren't many people in his school he found interesting but their definitely was someone he was interested in. Dean Winchester.

He had been obssessed with him for the past year now. Dean moved there a year ago with his father and younger brother. His father was an ex-marine but now worked as a private detective. Although Dean shared classes with him, he was one year older than Castiel.

Castiel had been infatuated him as soon as he saw him. It was not just the physical beauty that appealed to him. No. It was simply the way Dean was; charming personality, carefree attitude, smug grins, leather jackets, his gorgeous Impala, snarky comments. What was there to NOT love him?! He had an air about him that kept drawing Castiel towards him. He tried resisting but in the end it was fruitless. Now he wanted him bad, more than anything or anyone. On top of it he was sure his somewhat obssessive and addictive feelings were not at all reciprocated. That didn't stop his feelings though.

As for physical beauty, Dean was epitome of male perfection. He was tall with broad shoulders and right amount of muscle. His hair were somewhere between dirty blonde and light brown. They were always gelled and carefully touseled. His face was literally carved by angels. High cheekbones, square chiseled jawline, propotionate nose(albeit slightly crooked one), pouty full lips, and almond shaped sparkling green eyes framed by long curved lashes. He was beautifully tanned and his skin was adorned with freckles. 

Thanks to all his qualities unsurprisingly, Dean was a womanizer. He had slept with almost every girl in their class, and that didn't even cover the half of it. Castiel hated it. He knew he did not have any right over Dean but he couldn't help it. Dean should belong to him. He wanted Dean to belong to him. But it was next to impossible, and he knew it.

Not only was Dean into females, but also never stayed with same girl for more than a week. He never cared what it did to the girls. Some were in just for fun like him but there were also the ones that thought they could get 'Dean Winchester' to stay in a long-term relation. He proved them wrong and heartbroken. That never stopped him from getting more though. Girls were drawn to him like moths to flame, but then so was Castiel. It was probably worth it.

Castiel could only dream about what being with him, no matter how short that may be, felt like. He could only adore at distance, and long for him. Although he needed to be careful now that Dean had caught him staring few times. He had looked surprised during the first time. After that, calculating. As if trying to figure Castiel out. On the positive note he had not yet confronted him so Castiel never bothered about it much.

♥♥♥

Castiel was going to the library when he saw Dean in one of the secluded corridoors. With a girl. This was a rather safe place from teachers and other students. Infact only three of them were present there. Dean had his tongue shoved down that girl's throat. His hands gripped tightly around that girl's waist. Feelings of jealousy and anger washed over him at sight of that, and Castiel gritted his teeth in response.

Instead of going to the library like he was supposed to, he stood there. Watching Dean, fuming with mixed feelings of envy and rage, hating Dean for doing it, and hating himself even more for standing there and watching it.

They were standing in such a way that Dean had his face towards Castiel. The girl's back was visible to him, not her face. Not that he cared for it. When they finally broke the kiss, Dean immediately spotted him standing there. He was also very much aware of what Castiel felt going by the smirk on his face.

He deliberately licked his lips very slowly while holding eye-contact with Castiel. Then he started kissing that girl again. Who surprisingly was still unaware of him. Only this time he did not close his eyes. Instead he kept them locked on Castiel. Going by the look on his face, he was definitely enjoying torturing him like that. The way he smirked into the kiss and the devious glint he had in his eyes only proved it further. This made him even more angrier, and he finally stormed off to library. He hoped that the peace there will help calm him down. He hated Dean Winchester. Sure he loved him too but it was possible to love and hate the same person. Wasn't it!?

♥♥♥

Dean kept throwing knowing smirks at him all day. This was frustrating but also kind of exciting at the same time. He was not sure, Dean always confused him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

The next day at school did not look any better. Dean only looked bolder going by his smirks and the mischievous look in his eyes. It made him feel awfully uncomfortable, and Castiel wanted to crawl to the bottom of some ocean and stay there. Forever!

But he did not have slightest idea of what was going to happen that day. He was alone in the restroom when Dean entered. Their eyes made contact through the mirror. He shuddered when he saw a coy smile spread across Dean's face. One second they are looking at each other and the next second Dean is grabbing his hand and pulling him towards one of the stall. As soon as they both are inside, Dean locks the door. His heartbeat was increasing with every passing second now. He so wasn't expecting that.

Dean crowded him towards one of the walls, and then proceeded to put both of his hands on either side of Castiel's head before speaking-  
"So. I've been watching you for a few months now. You are not as subtle as you probably think so. Why do you keep looking at me? If you don't mind me asking that is. Huh!?"

Castiel swallowed nervously at the sudden changes in his position. He was in a bathroom stall. With Dean Winchester! Who was interrogating him about his not so healthy feelings for him. This was insane. He was filled with variety of emotions at the same time. Excitement, fear, nervousness and arousal. Dean was standing so close to him that he could easily smell him. He smelled like leather, grease, a hint of something earthly and an underlying smell that could not be expressed in words. It smelt like...... Dean.

It was completely impossible for him to believe what was happening to him now. He was also very positive that Dean was aware of his feelings or atleast had a rough idea about them. It would do him no good to lie. Might as well get it out. What's the worse that could happen!?

He swallowed once more before looking Dean straight in the eyes and said-

"I'm in love with you. Have been for quite a while."

Dean's eyebrows rose at that. A shocked expression crossed his face before it turned to amusement.

"You have been in love with me?" He asked.

Castiel only managed to nod at that.

Dean nodded before moving even more close to him. He had an amused smile at his face.

"Thats new. I'm used to girls but not boys. You're the first baby."

Castiel's breath hitched at the term of endearment. Dean was closely taking in his reactions. Studying him. His heart was beating wildly against his chest. He was afraid it might even jump out. Moments passed like this.

Presently, Dean eyes were locked on Castiel's as he absently licked his own lips. His eyes snapped back to Castiel's, and they were filled with the same mischievious glint that he had while he had entered.

He cupped Castiel's face, traced his lower lip with his thumb before downright attacking him. He was frozen for few seconds with the shock. _Dean Winchester was kissing him_. He was not sure now if it was real or a very beautiful dream. When he got out of the initial shock, he closed his eyes and tried kissing back. He had absolutely no experience in that. While Dean had more than enough. He tried to mimic what Dean was doing.

Dean was rough, demanding, and dominating. His plump, full lips were ravaging him. Dean had his fingers fisted in Castiel's hair and he was biting in between the kiss. He only stopped for a second to ask him to open his mouth. Which Castiel did.

His tongue was even more skillfull than his lips. Dean explored every single inch of his mouth. It continued for what seemed like eternity yet it only made him crave more.

They gasped for air before kissing again. Only this time, Castiel had some idea about what was coming next. They fought for dominance; lips and tongues and teeth before Castiel finally gave in and let Dean ravish his mouth.

Dean had moved closer now. Not only his upper body but also his hips. He was sporting a similar erection as Castiel was, and was currently grinding against him. When they broke the kiss this time, Castiel whimpered.

Dean moved back a little. He was now palming Castiel through his jeans. Castiel was trying very hard not to moan like he wanted to. Abruptly, Dean unbuttoned him. Then his precise fingers pulled the zip down while holding his gaze, and he yanked down his boxers and jeans sharply. Castiel hissed at the sudden movement.

Dean broke the eye contact and his eyes travelled down. This made Castiel very self-conscious for the first time. Dean was still fully dressed and he sure wasn't... Dean titled his head a little before taking his length in his hand. Castiel moaned this time. Dean's eyes snapped back to his angrily before he leaned towards him. Only this time he didn't kiss him. His mouth went awfully close to his ear. Instead of kissing him or even touching him he only whispered "Be quiet or this stops!"

Castiel nodded before bringing his wrist to bite on it. Dean smirked and started stroking him slowly. The grip was snug but not too tight. He smeared the pre come before resuming the slow stroking. With his other hand, he pushed Castiel's tee-shirt aside to suck on his shoulder. He nibbled at it before lapping with his tongue. Which was followed by sucking. Castiel was glad be decided to bite his wrist because no way in hell he would have been able to shut his mouth. The stroking had gained pace. What Dean was doing to his shoulder was sending sparks of pain and pleasure. This was beyond too much!

Dean finally let go of his shoulder. He licked the shell of his ear.

"Come for me! NOW!"

This was the last straw for Castiel. He arched into Dean and came. Dean kept stroking him through it. It was pure bliss. If not for his wrist, he might have even screamed. His knees were ready to give out but Dean held him steady. He was only basking in afterglow when Dean's hand came into his vision. It was stained with his jizz. The thought was enough to make him hard again.

"Lick me clean."

"What?"

"I said lick me clean!"Dean demanded in a harsher tone.

Castiel whimpered before taking in his fingers and cleaning then one by one. It tasted bitter but not too bad. Dean sucked a breath when he started doing it. He held Dean's eyes the entire time. When he was finished, Dean tucked his boxers and jeans back in place.

"Whats your name by the way?"

Castiel glared at him angrily. He was in his class for fucks sake!

Dean only laughed at his expressions making him even more angry.

"I'm only messing with you Cas. Don't get your panties in a twist! Anyway. Gimme your number."

Dean took out his phone and looked at his expectantly. Cas stammered his way through it. Dean's mood swings were kind of a whip lash. When he had the number saved, he gave a soft peck at Cas' lips.

"Now I'm gonna leave and find someone to take care of it." Dean said while pointing towards his erection. This made Cas grit his teeth and glare at him angrily.

Dean only smiled at his fuming expression before unlocking and finally going out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV of events.

Dean Winchester was the elder son of John Winchester. His dad was an ex-marine and currently worked as a private detective. He was great at his job. The best if you asked Dean about it. But he was also a very strict father. He was convinced that they should be prepared for _everything_. As a result of that, he and his brother were raised in a very non-traditional manner, nothing less than soldiers. It wasn't that their dad didn't love them, he did. In his own tough way but his past changed him. Firstly it was his job as a marine, and then there was his mother's death. How they were raised was result of that. They were both well-versed in self defence, and even more in offence. His father was away from them a lot of time, so Dean was perfectly capable of taking care of himself and his baby brother. Dean had practically raised the kid.

They kept moving a lot. Even though it was difficult, but now he had become used to it. His brother, Sam, was still not okay with it. They were both equally stubborn. He was a lot like their father in comparison to Dean and that resulted in disagreement in many things. Sam believed he should spend more time with them, and also that they deserved a stable home. John was unable to provide that because of his job. He loved his sons but his job was important. Dean understood that. It was difficult at times to handle his father, and brother at the same time but he somehow managed that. As for Sam, he was his brother's pride and joy. Due to their constant moving, he never had any close friends. Sam was the only one. He was not only his brother but also his best friend. They shared everything between them. 

As for studies, Dean did not care much for his grades. He had always had average ones but Sam was definitely straight 'A' student. How the kid managed to do that with all the moving, he'll never know. Also he had no idea what he was going to do with his future life but Sam had already planned about his. He was going to Stanford for having his degree in law, and was going to become some hot-shot lawyer which will probably be helpful for Dean when he will be getting into all kinds of troubles in his future. Oh he was sure of it! He prefered living in present rather than worrying about his future. He was a man of simple pleasures. Booze, burgers and women. And yeah! Pie.

Most girls in his present school were like others, way too easy. He always appreciated a good challenge. Of course there were some that took more time in comaparison to others but eventually they all gave in. He was proud of his prowess over women but was also kind of bored of it by now. Repetetion had always bored him.

The only thing in this place that intrigued him is a guy in his class who keeps staring at him every now and then. His name is Castiel Novak. He shared five periods with him. Unlike Dean, he is excellent in his studies, but is totally loner type. He is fairly attractive but Dean never saw him with anyone who might be more than a friend. That was kind of odd. Dean was not interested in him but he sure was curious. Guy was slightly shorter than him, had comparatively smaller frame with lean muscles, messy dark brown hair and tanned skin. As for his face, he had broad cheekbones, straight nose, full lips, a decent jawline and bright cerulian orbs which spoke a lot more than the guy himself. When did he had time to store all that information about that guy!? 

Its not like he was into dudes or anything but whats wrong with little experimentation!? Many people did it during his age right? And the guy was attractive. There was no denying that. Not to forget the fact that he just kept appearing everywhere Dean went and then proceeded to carry out his creepy staring.

He was in that library corridoor kissing a girl... He doesn't remember her name. Most of the time he didn't even bother with that now. For him 'Baby' or 'Sweetheart' worked just fine. So, he was kissing that girl, minding his own business when Cas decided to show up there like the stalker that he is and then decided to glare at him. Dean made up his mind to have some fun with him. Piss him off even more than he already looked, probably tease him a little bit. So, he decided to look at him while he kissed her again. As expected, it totally worked. If a glare could kill, the guy was totally giving it. Now that was very _interesting_. Cas fumed at them some more before storming off to library. He was almost positive about what the deal with Cas was. He had hots for him. The good ole Winchester charm never failed! He also had to confront the guy about it. The opportunity came next day.

♥♥♥♥♥

He kept smirking and throwing knowing looks at Cas next day. He would fidget nervously in response and his cheeks would turn a lovely shade of pink. Cute. At sometime after lunch break, when he visited restroom he found Cas in there. Alone. Today was definitely his lucky day.

He held Cas' gaze in mirror. If he would have been near him, he definitely would've heard his gasp. Cas looked like he has seen a ghost. Dean smiled a predatory, sly smile before grabbing Cas' hand and locking them both in one of the stalls. His eyes were wide and frantic as they searched Dean's face. Dean moved closer and crowded him towards one of the walls of the stall and positioned his hands in either side of his face.

"So. I've been watching you for a few months now. You are not as subtle as you probably think so. Why do you keep looking at me? If you don't mind me asking that is. Huh!?"

Cas fidgeted a lot and kept swallowing nervously. His tongue kept darting out to wet his full pink lips. He had an internal battle going on before he blurted- "I'm in love with you. Have been for quite a while."

Dean was shocked to hear this. He knew guy had crush on him. But love!? He never anticipated that for sure. He had tried it once, but only ended up hurting himself. Since then, Dean Winchester didn't do _love_. It would be better for Cas as soon as he realised it. Nothing good comes out of it. He immediately schooled his face carefully.

"You have been in love with me?"

Cas nodded while staring at him with wide eyes. Dean moved even closer to him while smiling.

"Thats new. I'm used to girls but not boys. You're the first baby."

Cas' breath hitched and his breathing was faster than normal. Dean was the cause of that. It made him even proud of himself.

He was absently licking his own lips while looking at Cas'. He cupped his jaw, traced his lower lip with his thumb before kissing him. Cas stiffened for a moment before kissing back. He was enthusiactic but no doubt utterly inexperienced. Dean would remedy that soon. Dean was not bothering to keep it slow and gentle like most girls prefered. He was rough, careless, demanding, downright ruthless, and dominating. As soon as his tongue demanded entrance, Cas opened his mouth. Their tongue fought for dominance for some time before Cas eventually gave in. Dean explored every inch of his mouth at the same pace.

They broke the kiss to get some air before going at it again. Dean kept moving closer untill they were touching from waist down too. He started rolling his hips slowly, grinding his erection against Cas. The friction his jeans provided was delicious. When they broke their kiss this time, Cas fucking whimpered. Dean moved back to admire his handiwork. Cheeks heated and flushed pink, eyes closed, lips parted and panting; Cas made a perfect picture of debauchery. He moved closer and started palming Cas through his jeans. Cas was now biting his lips to stop the noises.

He stopped palming to rid him of his jeans and boxers. He took a step back to admire Cas' length before he resumed stroking Cas. Cas moaned this time. Dean's eyes snapped back to his angrily before he leaned towards him. Only this time he didn't kiss him. His mouth went awfully close to his ear. Instead of kissing him or even touching him he only whispered "Be quiet or this stops!"

Cas nodded before bringing his wrist to bite on it. Obedient huh!? That was good to know. Dean smirked and started stroking him slowly, like the way he liked. The grip was snug but not too tight. He smeared the pre come before resuming the it. He looked at tanned column of Cas' neck and a though passed through his mind. With his other hand, he pushed Cas' tee-shirt aside to suck on his shoulder. It was at a place that will not be visible while wearing clothes. He nibbled at it before lapping at it with his tongue. Then it was followed by sucking. The stroking has gained pace.  
Dean finally let go of his shoulder. He licked the shell of his ear.

"Come for me! NOW!"

Cas arched into Dean and came. Dean kept stroking him through it. His knees were ready to give out but Dean held him steady. When he looked at his hand, it was stained with his jizz.

"Lick me clean." Dean was really pushing his luck today.

"What?"

"I said lick me clean!"Dean demanded more firmly.

Cas whimpered before taking in his fingers and cleaning then one by one. It had to be one of the hottest things he had ever seen. Dean sucked a breath when he started doing it. Wide, innocent baby blues staring back at him. He held Dean's eyes the entire time. When he was finished, Dean swallowed and then tucked his boxers and jeans back in place.

"Whats your name by the way?" Dean asked in a teasing tone.

Cas glared at him angrily.  
Dean only laughed at his expressions making him even more angry.

"I'm only messing with you Cas. Don't get your panties in a twist! Anyway. Gimme your number."

Dean took out his phone and looked at his expectantly. Cas stammered his way through it. When he had the number saved, he gave a soft peck at Cas' lips.

"Now I'm gonna leave and find someone to take care of it." Dean said while pointing towards his erection. This made Cas grit his teeth and glare at him angrily.

Dean only smiled at his fuming expression before unlocking the door and finally going out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath. Cas' POV.

Castiel was left stunned when Dean left him in that stall. He was still panting and breathless from the orgasm, skin heated and lips still tingling with the kisses that they shared. It was beyond surreal. The guy he had been crushing on for so much time, the guy every girl in their school dreams to be with, the guy with whom Castiel is obsessively in love with, gave him a blowjob. His mouth was still slightly bitter from the taste of his own come but it was totally worth it. This was easily the best thing to ever happen to him. When he finally came down to this realm he walked out of stall. He was stunned when he caught sight of how he looked. The restroom was blissfully still unoccupied by people other than him. His usually disheveled hair were wild beyond anything, his cheeks still held faint blush, his lips were fuller than usual and were in a much darker shade. He pulled his shirt to look at the dark mark on his shoulder. He was looking utterly debauched. He never knew he was capable of having such expressions on his face, he was not used to it. He tried to make himself look more presentable, splashed his face with water to cool himself before leaving the restroom.

Rest of the day at school was uneventful. He barely paid attention to his classes. He didn't know whether he should he grateful or disappointed that he didn't cross paths with Dean during rest of that day. During night he ate his dinner while contemplating and replaying the events of that day over and over in his mind and then completed his homework half-heartedly. When he went to sleep that night, he again dreamt of freckles, verdant orbs, and lush pink lips; only this time he had a taste of them.

Next morning he was conflicted. He wanted to rush to school as soon as possible and was afraid to do so at the same time. Afraid that things might go back to the way they were, and he had imagined the whole thing. The purple mark bloomed beautifully on his shoulder was the only proof for yesterday. He also feared that Dean would be completely ignoring him, and having nothing to do with him whatsoever. Now that he had had a taste of him, he couldn't go back to not having him. He was content just by looking at him. But that was before he knew how it feels to have him, to be able to touch him and being touched in return, to kiss him... He craved more of it. Its not like he chose to be addicted to Dean! He just was. Addiction does not have rhyme or reason. It wouldn't be addiction if it did. It was a sweet curse for him. Something he cherished with his heart and soul, and was also afraid of at the same time. Dean Winchester was _his_ drug. He was itching for his next hit. Putting an end to the internal battle, and steeling his mind he got ready for his school.

When he reached school, his eyes kept searching for Dean. His hand kept touching the mark on his shoulder through his shirt that effectively covered it. It was the physical reminder that he had not imagined the whole thing. That yesterday actually happened. When he finally found Dean, the other guy was already looking at him. He was with some random girl as usual. As soon as Castiel saw him, Dean gave him a deliberate slow smirk that was followed by a wink. The small action caused Castiel's cheeks to flush and sent blood rushing rushing south. Dean was thoroughly enjoying the torture he was inflicting on him. His gaze swept down Castiel's body in slow, purposeful manner and they stopped at his crotch. This made Castiel feel naked in middle of the crowd. Dean kept his gaze there for few moments, reminiscing yesterday's events, before they swept back to Castiel's eyes. A small smile played on his mouth before his tongue darted out to lick his lips. He wasn't sure whether he did it purposefully or it was a habit of his. Desire pooled in Castiel's stomach, and he rushed from there, away from Dean. He would've popped a very hard boner right in front of everyone if he had stayed there longer. He got to his first period and sat at his usual place, trying to calm himself down. It was gonna be a very long day. He was sure of it.

Dean kept throwing him lewd looks the entire time they shared classes. He tried hard not to look at Dean but he couldn't help it when his gaze kept flicking back to him. It was like Dean was a magnet and he was an iron nail in its field. He was bound to get pulled in. Much his relief and surprise, everyone else was oblivious to it. Dean was very careful about the timing. Castiel let out a small whimper when Dean obscenely palmed his own crotch. He never knew he would be subjected to this kind of delicious torture. His cock was probably going to be in half mast state during the entire day. Dean would make sure of it.

During his lunch break, he went to his usual spot in the ground. It was secluded and most of the time students didn't bother to come there. He preferred eating his lunch alone. This way he was spared of meaningless conversations. Not to be harsh but most of his classmates were stupid. He shared nothing with them. He had tried making conversations but they ended up fruitless. As a result, he was labeled 'weirdo' alongside 'nerd'. He usually brought his own lunch. There were few benches where he sat.

While he was eating his lunch, he saw Dean coming towards him. His stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies. Dean came and sat next to him. Without uttering any word he picked a sandwich from Castiel's lunchbox and started eating. Castiel stared for awhile dumbfounded. When he was sure Dean was not going to say anything, he resumed his eating. They finished the lunch in silence. As soon as it was over, Dean cupped his face and pulled him in for another rough kiss. He tried to reciprocate the kiss as good as he could but Dean always had upper hand. After being satisfied with it, Dean pulled back slowly. He pulled Castiel's shirt away to have a look at the mark he left there. He looked proud and self-satisfied at the mark. His eyes flicked back to Castiel's eyes and an unreadable expression crossed his face. He leaned down to give a final peck before sauntering off. Castiel's eyes followed him until he remained in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for small chapters. It's always great to read comments. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Dean had spent entire day teasing and tormenting him yesterday. He had been absolutely powerless against him to do anything. Dean didn't even had to try that hard. He was effective on him no matter what. He didn't look like he would be stopping anytime soon either. If that were the case, he would not be sitting inactively either! Two can play this game. Or atleast he could try?! He knew he was bound to lose but he will go down swinging.

Next day while he got ready for school, he deliberately put on a shirt with slightly larger neck. It was not obscenely big but big enough to clearly show the mark left by Dean. He was looking forward this day at school.

On the way to school he didn't care that students there will be able to clearly see the mark. He had stopped caring a long time ago about what they thought about him. As expected, some did pay attention to it and then proceeded to either stare at him or talked in hushed whispers. The pair of eyes he wanted to notice him were sadly still absent. He just hoped that Dean would soon cross paths with him. He didn't have to wait much long for that. It happened during his first period.

He was already seated when Dean sauntered into the classroom. Castiel was well aware of the fact that his hickey will be in full view from the place Dean usually sat on. Dean strode over to the same place Castiel was expecting him to. A small smirk made way to his lips and he didn't bother suppressing it. Castiel kept his gaze fixed on Dean. He was talking to his friends now. As soon as Dean turned in his direction, he knew Dean was going to look at him. He prepared himself mentally for whatever was to come now.

Dean turned towards him with same teasing look in his eyes. As soon as his eyes fell on the easily visible mark, his eyes became comically wide. The obvious look of surprise on Dean's face was totally worth it. His eyes snapped up to Castiel's. They were met by an even stare. Their staring match continued for few moments before Dean smirked and then turned away. Castiel smiled to himself satisfactorily. That went rather well.

The classes kept going on and Dean kept staring at him more than often. His gaze was fixated on the mark many times. A dark look would cross Dean's face everytime it happened. As soon as bell for lunch-break rang, students rushed out of the class. Castiel went towards his usual solitary place. He saw Dean coming towards him after some minutes. His pace was faster than yesterday. Castiel put his lunchbox on the bench. Dean pulled him up as soon as he reached there and kissed him breathless. When he was finished, he latched his mouth on the mark and sucked again, creating a new mark on the same place. He admired his work proudly and then they ate the lunch in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blowjobs... Use of explicit language.

As soon as they finish their lunch, Dean grabs him by hand and takes him to an even more deserted part of the school. There's no-one to be even seen or heard from there. Castiel is gripping his lunchbox tightly in hand. He is still unsure of Dean's intentions.

As soon as Dean was satisfied with his surroundings, he pushed Cas against the wall and started kissing him ruthlessly. Watching Cas flaunt the mark on his neck like that, _his_ mark got him riled up. It took all of his will power to not ravage him right their in class. Then came the lunch. As much as he wanted to do stuff with Cas, he did not want to deprive him of food. He contended himself with a kiss. He''ll have him fill later. As soon as they were finished, he practically dragged Cas towards a nice secluded spot.

Overcoming the initial shock of the kiss rather quickly, Cas soon began reciprocating with much fervor. He was getting better at it with the... practice Dean had been providing him recently. His lunch had left hand almost immediately and his hands were running throw Dean's short hair. There wasn't much to hold on but he sure tugged as much as he could. Their kisses kept getting better. Full of primal raw energy yet sweet on their own. As time passed, Castiel grew bolder. His hands traveled south and he gripped Dean's waist effectively grinding it with his. The feel of their erections rubbing together was delicious and Dean moaned in his mouth.

Not sure what came over him but he flipped them resulting in Dean's back being towards the wall. They didn't break the kiss but he knew Dean was surprised with it. As soon as he broke the kiss, he dropped to his knees in front Dean. Dean was not expecting this from him, at all. The astonishment clearly visible on his face. Cas broke his gaze and brought his eyes to Dean's crotch. The bulge of his erection was visible. He looked at Dean's eyes once again silently asking for assent and Dean nodded in return. Castiel gulped audibly and brought his shaking fingers towards the button of Dean's jeans. He somehow managed to open the the button and pull down the zipper fast despite his nervousness. He was met with black boxer briefs. He slowly pulled them down to free Dean's erection. Dean's cock was a thing of beauty in itself. It was definitely longer and thicker than his and slightly curved.

He reached for Dean's cock with his hand and slowly wrapped his hand around it. His eyes met with Dean's once more and he started stroking it slowly. He heard Dean gasp and gradually increased his pace. A clear drop of precome glistened at the tip and he licked his lips. Summoning all the courage he had, all the courage he could have, Castiel swallowed nervously and then dived ahead enveloping Dean's cock in the warm and heard Dean moan. It tasted a bit weird, different from his own taste but he got adopted quickly. Dean's hands gripped his hair and tugged gently. Wow! Not as easy as they made it look like in porno. He did whatever he could think of, swirling his tongue around, hollowing his cheeks, relaxing his throat so as to take more of it. Not that he planned on it before coming to school! He sincerely hoped his enthusiasm made up for his lack of experience.

Dean was making sweet moans that were mixed with curses and litany of _his_ name. Hearing his name from Dean's mouth in such a wanton way only motivated him more for it. He had never been so aroused in his life. Dean tugged his hair and warned him but he kept sucking anyways. Dean came down his throat with a loud moan and he sputtered, wiping off what he couldn't swallow. That's gonna take awhile to get used to. Dean panted hanging on to him for few moments, when he came back to him senses he pulled Cas upwards and started kissing him ruthlessly. He flipped them again so that Cas was against the wall once again. His hands opened Cas' jeans and pulled down him underwear. He gave a few rough strokes before breaking every contact altogether with an evil smirk on his face. Castiel looked at his with a hurt and bewildered expression.

"Stroke your cock for me!" Dean ordered with a wide grin splitting his face.

"Wha... What?!" Castiel asked with stunned expression. Dean can't possibly mean that! He must be joking. Dean's expression didn't alter a bit.

"If you want to come anytime soon, do as I say!"

Castiel fucking whimpered at the threat. He started doing as Dean asked him to. He threw his head back, moaning at the relief, and closing his eyes. Dean's fingers gripped his jaw tightly forcing him to open his eyes.

"You don't take your eyes off me understood?"

Castiel nodded wordlessly, continuing his stroking faster than before. It was intimate at a whole new level for him, and so fucking arousing! Another first that belonged to Dean. Not that he'd want some other person to be. Dean came near Toto his ear yet again, whispering 'come' and Castiel did. His knees would've gave up if it weren't for Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at this! Not gonna bother with excuses but seriously got lot on my plate. Hope this didn't suck. Anyways. Comments are appreciated.


End file.
